


Axton Sandwich

by NevaRYadL



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Also sanitary!, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cloaca, It's not weird and it's not treated weird, Other, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Top, Trans Rhys, Trans character topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Zer0 and Rhys and Axton have some fun





	Axton Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Axton/Rhys/Zer0, m/m/nb, trans!Rhys, canonly nb Zero, trans character topping, trans male top, alien biology/sex, anal fingering, anal sex, threesome, polyamory

Rhys mouthed along Axton’s neck, feeling the strong tendons shudder underneath the skin underneath his lips. The man moaned underneath the attention, one of his hands running up and down Rhys’ back. Smirking at the weak noise, Rhys kissed just underneath Axton’s handsome jaw and thought about maybe moving up to tease his ear when there was a nip at his own ear. Smirking, Rhys turned to Zer0 who looked quite distraught that they were not getting any attention.

“Sorry Zee,” Rhys chuckled.

“Yer mouth is illegal,” Axton grunted underneath of him, voice slurry.

Zer0 grunted louder, nosing along Rhys’ neck affectionately, most insistent for more attention now. They did not like to talk without their helmet. Something about the helmet distorted their natural voice into something far more pleasant. Rhys and Axton did not mind, especially since Zer0 was pretty good at getting their thoughts across nonverbally and it was just a comfort thing for them.

Turning his head, Rhys kissed along Zer0's face, lips brushing the overlapping plates that made up their features. While he kissed Zer0, he dragged his hands along Axton's chest, touching all that glorious hair and muscle and scars. One of the larger man's went down to his cock, still flushed and red and aching for touch, slouched along the sexy clear line of his hip. Rhys and Zer0 watched the man jerk himself off as he watched them, teeth in his lower lip and cheeks flushed and eyes clouded with pleasure.

"God, you two are--" Axton arched his hips into his fist, grunting hotly.

Zer0 chirped softly, plates moving in the subtle changes of their face as they smirked (Rhys was still not sure how with a face made could do things like smirk but whatever), before parting the plates covering their mouth and letting out their dark tongue. Eager to put on a show for their boyfriend underneath of them, Rhys parted his lips and let Zer0 slip their tongue inside, moaning as the warmth saturated his mouth. Despite being bird/lizard like, Zero was always so warm inside, a warm and gooey heat.

Must have been a bit sexier then he already though they were being, because Zer0 grunted into his mouth and he groaned into theirs as a rough hand cupped him through his boxers. Axton had apparently wanted to touch and now had one hand messaging Rhys' crotch and the other hand rubbing at the crotch of the body sheath that Zero wore underneath their armor. Those rough fingers had Rhys rocking his hips down against them, trying to get better friction through his boxers, sucking on Zer0's tongue and moaning softly.

Sharp and pinpoint teeth gently scraping against his tongue was a sign to pull away, languidly looking at Zer0 as they went for the zipper of their body sheath, pulling it down to reveal the dully colored skin and natural scale like platting underneath. They wriggled a bit to get it completely off and before tossing it out of the way. Following their example, Rhys wriggled out of his boxes, getting back to straddling Axton when the clothing joined Zer0's body sheath on the floor. Now that the man had full access to them, Rhys got to enjoy those calloused fingers rubbing his dick directly, stroking it between two fingers before they dipped back to taunt his hole. Those delightful fingers also rubbed at Zer0's slit, coaxing the already flowering open flesh to further part.

"You know... we didn't really say what we were doin' before we started taking my clothes off," Axton said as he teased them both, hands never stopping and grinning when the wriggling tip of Zer0's cock started to ease out of the further opening slit, curling around Axton's fingers as the assassin started panting hotly.

"Hmm... Axton's sandwich?" Rhys moaned as Axton jerked his dick between three fingers.

Zer0 growled pleased like, running their hands over the wrist of the hand teasing their tentacle like cock out of them. They were game.

"I very much like that," Axton groaned.

Well now that they had that out of the way, Zer0 pulled Axton's hand away from their crotch, pushing gently at Rhys' back and giving him a hint. Axton pulled his hand away from Rhys' dick, briefly sucking on his wet fingers before taking a hold of Rhys' hips and pulling him forward. Up and and up, further and further until Rhys was straddling Axton's neck (more than slightly grateful that they were already in bed for this and Axton was a muscular and strong man) and Axton's mouth was on his dick.

Moaning softly, Rhys looked over his shoulder as Zer0 laid out on Axton's legs, faceplates parting around their mouth so that their tongue could lull out and coil around the head of Axton's thick cock. A very deep moan escaped the man whose face Rhys was riding, reverberating his junk.

"You're the only person-- ah. You're the only person that likes teeth near their dick," Rhys managed between moans. "Especially Zee's teeth."

Axton sucked his dick hard in retort, grinning when Rhys bucked against his mouth, before going to town on him. One of Rhys' hands combed through Axton's short hair lovingly, moaning loudly as the man lapped and sucked at him. War and gun calloused hands latched onto his hips and held Rhys still, pressing down when Rhys started writhing underneath the attention more and more. Did not help Rhys’ quickly unraveling pleasure that the man’s five o’ clock shadow would occasionally rub against sensitive skin and send a jolt of powerful sensory data coursing through Rhys’ brain.

Man, Axton was really... really good with his mouth. Rhys could feel himself wind up real quick and real fast as Axton kept mouthing at him and sucking him off. Though based on how Axton was writhing underneath of Rhys, he was not going to last too long either. As much as Rhys and Zee could go for more than one round, Axton was no so physically inclined to do so. Mournfully pulling off of the man's face, Rhys went to get the harness and strap-on as Zer0 pulled off of Axton's cock, gasping slightly and drool dripping down their chin. Their tongue came out and lapped at the mess noisily.

Rhys fumbled with the harness a bit as Axton eagerly got up and on his knees, Zero nonchalantly laying down on their back between the man’s thighs. The fumbling got worse when Axton pulled Zero’s compact and muscular thighs apart, lifting one to rub his cock against the underside of Zero’s. A chirping purr left Zero as they rutted together.

“Gonna join us anytime soon, sweetness?” Axton grinned at Rhys, pushing Zero’s other thigh apart and pressing his weight down into the rutting. A sharply aroused garbled sound left Zero’s mouth, hands scrambling to get a grip on Axton’s thighs, digging in when they did.

“Big words,” Rhys smirked back, getting the harness and strap-on on finally and setting the vibrating base on low. The bottle of lube for Axton was in the bedside table where they left it last. Ready, Rhys got into bed behind Axton, leaning forward to give him a playful bite at the base of his neck before getting a healthy dose of lube on two fingers.

Axton mournfully pulled one hand away from Zero’s thighs and used to grab himself and press the head against Zero’s cloca, just underneath the base of the writhing tentacle dripping right above. Zero trilled loudly as Axton pressed in, diggin their fingers into the large man’s muscles as he slowly slid inside. While Axton was busy with that, Rhys pressed two lubed fingers against the man’s ass. Rubbing the taunt ring of muscle softly at first, teasing the man and making him moan from the double stimuli.

Kissing along the man’s broad shoulders and neck, Rhys rubbed his slippery fingers against the man’s hole, teasing and taunting and feeling the ring of muscle twitch and clench. When the bigger man relaxed a bit, Rhys started pressing a single finger forward. They both moaned in unison as Rhys’ finger sank slowly into the tight clenching heat of the man’s ass, feeling the man clamp down in pleasure from pressing into Zero and getting fingered. Rhys tasted the rising heat of the man’s skin and the starting to form sweat as he started thrusted into Zero and making the assassin trill and whimper.

“You gonna make it?” Rhys panted against the man’s skin, moving his finger a little to start opening the man up.

“Y-yeah.”

Axton ended up sliding forward, leaned over Zero with his hands on either side of their head. Zero let their long, long legs flop over both Axton’s hips and hang by Rhys’. Rhys kept stretching the man out, kissing the back of his neck and shoulders, tasting the warming and flushed skin with slow and tender brushes of his lips. Feeling the man’s body clench down with rolling waves of pleasure as the man groaned and moaned and grunted with increasing heat and passion.

“Alright, ready?” Rhys asked, taking the strap-on in hand.

“Yeah sugar, treat me nicely,” Axton moaned.

Rhys did, pressing forward slowly into the man, moaning himself when the strap-on pressed against his crotch firmly. A shuddering ran through Rhys’ body as heat built up in his lower belly, stoked when Axton moaned deep and rumbly like from within the depths of his chest. All the way until Rhys’ hips were pressed against Axton’s muscular ass.

And then they moved. Though it was more apt to say that Axton did a lot of the moving. He thrusted forward into Zero and then pulled back and thrust his ass back into Rhys. Forwards and backwards, fucking and being fucked, the three voicing their pleasure into the bedroom air. Zero’s trilling, Axton deeper grunts and Rhys’ breathy and higher pitched moans. The wet squelching of Axton sinking into Zero’s body, the soft smacks of Rhys’ hips meeting Axton’s ass.

It was easy to get lost in, the slowly simmering pleasure that was burned low in their abdomens. Zero’s fingers were already dragging along Axton’s thighs as they started writhing with increased arousal, Axton falling that bit more to kiss at their faceplates until their tongue slipped out to slip into his mouth. Hands grabbing the man’s hips, Rhys started increasing the pace of his thrusts and the strength behind them, breathlessly moaning as his peak quickly approached--

“Fuucckkk,” Axton gasped, stilling underneath Rhys’ hands.

“Already?” Rhys chuckled.

“Yer both… fuck…”

Zero pet Axton’s hair and Rhys stroked his back to help him ease through the sensitivity and aftershocks of his orgasm before they let the man pull away. He looked deliciously spent as he flopped down next to Zero, panting in great heaves that made the muscles of his chest go in and out of stark relief.

With Axton tapped out for a moment, Zero growled low to get Rhys’ attention.

“Let me swap out strap-ons,” Rhys panted, doing that real quick before coming back with a fresh and clean strap-on and getting between Zero’s thighs, which promptly wrapped around his waist.

Rhys pressed against Zero’s cloaca and slipped in, wetly squelching with Axton’s spend and how aroused Zero was at that point. They trilled low and loud as Rhys pressed in, all the way to the base. But Zero did not want any teasing, squeezing their legs around Rhys’ waist impatiently and since he was really close too, Rhys obliged. Gripping those impossibly thin hips, Rhys started thrusting with force and speed into Zero, groaning at Zero trilled shrilly with pleasure, arching their slender body to get an even better angle to get fucked.

“Damn you two…”

Axton rolled over, half leaning over Zero’s body, taking a hold of their writhing tentacle dick, watching it coil around his fingers and leaving dark gooey trails before the man let his tongue lull out to lap at the tip. Their back arched as Axton took them into his mouth, bobbing as much as he could as not to mess up Rhys’ thrust but making them mashing their hips into it more. One of their four fingered hands gripped Axton’s hair in the throes of pleasure.

The now frenzied pace only last a moment before Zero threw back their head into the pillows and screeched. Their tip off point threw Rhys off of his as well, pressing in as close as he could to Zero to shudder his way to his orgasm as well, until he felt his cum drip down his inner thighs and Zero’s spend escaped Axton’s lips.

They relished the plethora of sensory data for a moment, Axton pulling off to go spit because as they had found out their first time fooling around all together, Zero’s bodily fluids caused a very mild but very annoy allergic reaction. When he spat and washed out his mouth and popped an allergy pill, Axton came back with one for each of them as well.

“Need to wash out,” Zero rasped out.

“Can you even feel your legs?” Rhys chuckled.

“...No.”

“Then it’s a good thing yer both ninety pounds soppin’ wet,” Axton spoke up, scooping up Zero into one arm and grabbing and toss Rhys over another shoulder and carrying them both to the bathroom with ease that had the two chuckling and rolling their eyes.

“You two love it,” Axton grinned.

“And the big guy himself.”

So, after one long bath to wash off and out, they all piled into bed into a happy and sated cuddle pile, content with the world.


End file.
